


Two Mikes, One Mind Flayer

by dxrling_dexr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Make Out Session, alternate universe where the upside down is capable of producing shape shifters, kissing as a way of possessing someone, no smut tho, okay so no this isn’t a poly thing, set in the summer of ‘85 bc theyre cOnSeNtInG teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrling_dexr/pseuds/dxrling_dexr
Summary: Mike shares a kiss with Will. Mike shares a kiss with Eleven at the same time. Wait, but there’s only one real Mike...orThe one where the upside down is powerful enough to make shape shifting creatures to lure in a host.





	Two Mikes, One Mind Flayer

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ive had this thought in my head since i finished watching season two a year ago. there’s no way that the upside down isn’t strong enough to make shape shifters dude, no way. 
> 
> if reading about minors having a make out session makes you uncomfortable that’s understandable and i suggest you leave now :3 
> 
> ive never written for the ST fandom before, i primarily am interested in a certain British classic rock band but um, so sorry in advance this is lame. 
> 
> don’t hesitate to let me know if there’s something i need to tag <3

Will tapped his fingers anxiously on the orange bench, avoiding the spots where the paint was clearly peeling. 

Mike had agreed to meet him at the arcade at 7:30 pm, which passed approximately an hour ago. 

Unbeknownst to small Will, his friend did attempt to leave Eleven’s house at around 6:40. However, those sweet lips and kind eyes convinced him to change his plans. 

Jane didn’t know he had made plans, had she known she would’ve encouraged him to get there early in order to surprise Will. Her boyfriend had conveniently omitted the fact he made plans for later that evening, so she saw nothing wrong with them spending hours tangled in each other’s arms that night.

Enough about the couple though, back to the lonely Cleric. He typically had the patience to handle Mike’s lack of punctuality. However that was the exact reason he had set up this meeting in the first place. 

He needed to tell Mike that he felt that he was starting to be ignored. 

At last Will gave up, and walked out of the arcade, embarrassed to think he wasted all this time for nothing. 

As he stepped out, a sharp pain in his head struck him and he felt nauseous before he could comprehend what was happening.

Oh. Great. He was seeing the upside down again. 

There was no looming shadow monster above and things seemed relatively quiet around, save for the sound of human footsteps nearing the small boy. 

He looked around frantically, trying to find anything he could use as a weapon against whatever was approaching him. A nearby rotting branch looked good enough and he bolted to pick it up. 

“Come out,” he announced, “I have a branch and I’m not afraid to use it.” 

There was a pause. 

“Will,” a hoarse but familiar voice called. 

“Will, please.” 

The young boy stood there in shock as his grip on the branch loosened to the point of letting it fall to the ground. That was Mike’s voice. 

“Mike, is,” he gulped, “is that you?” 

Suddenly Will was overcome with shame, he thought that his friend was trying to avoid him when in reality, he was stuck in the all too familiar hellish land of the upside down. 

“Mike, yes or no,” the cleric held himself back from running straight towards where the voice was emanating from, “please, yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Mike said shakily as he felt Eleven’s lips gingerly ghost across his neck. 

The couple had never been this risqué before. True, in the eyes of the general population, this was still relatively tame, but you must remember these are two timid teenagers we’re taking about here. 

He almost instinctively placed his hands in her brunette curls, tugging lightly when he felt the pressure on his neck increase. Nearly inaudible gasps slipped through his lips as he, shamefully, felt his shorts grow tighter. 

Will carefully walked towards the hoard of bushes where he heard Mike’s voice. Instead of a yes or no reply, he only heard a somewhat strangled sounding “help” and knew that his friend was in trouble. 

He pulled back some of the shrubbery to be greeted with the sight of his best friend shivering and pale on the ground. 

The younger boy pulled him out from the bushes cautiously, he looked sickly and Will began to wonder how long he’d been down here. 

“Hey,” he said propping Mike up to look him in the eye, “hey look at me Mike, focus on me.” 

The other boy lazily opened his eyes, they were thoroughly coated in some sort of filmy layer of goop that made it nearly impossible for Will to notice these were not in fact the warm and caring eyes of his beloved friend. 

“I’m so sorry,” Will choked out, “I thought you were avoiding me but you’ve been here and I,” he held the other’s face in his hands, “I don’t know how I could’ve been so stupid.” 

“‘s okay,” the limp being replied before placing his hands on Will’s face as well. 

Spurred by adrenaline, guilt, and something else Will couldn’t quite put his finger on, the small boy leaned in to kiss the other on the lips. 

However, when he realized something wasn’t quite right it was already too late. 

She thought it felt perfect. 

Eleven let a small noise of pleasure escape her as she was lightly pressed against the wall of her bedroom. 

She allowed herself to be pressed slightly firmer against the wall as Mike slowly moved his hips against her own. These feelings were so new to the couple that the novelty of them all stopped them from thinking if they should even be doing it in the first place.

Will attempted to scream in pain, fear, anything but his airway was blocked by the feeling of something sliding down his throat. The sensation was all too familiar. 

This was what it felt like when the mind flayer possessed him last year. 

He felt his lungs being filled with noxious gas as his heart beat out of control and his head pounded. However, the whole time he could still register the deadly kiss he was receiving. 

His body went limp in Mike’s, no, the other creature’s arms as a very human like tongue plundered his own mouth hungrily. 

That same hunger was mimicked in Eleven’s room as the real Mike slid his hands under her shirt to touch her warm, inviting, skin. She squirmed slightly as his fingertips danced their way up her sides, stopping short of her bra. 

Sure, Mike was eager to be close to his girlfriend, but he still knew that she just wasn’t ready for something like that yet. 

He opted instead to nearly smash his face into hers in a heated kiss. 

Eleven had no idea what the proper course was for one during a make out session and simply opened her mouth wider in an attempt get give her boyfriend more room to do as he pleased with her. 

Eventually, both Eleven and Will’s respective kisses ended, one being clearly more enjoyable than the other. 

Will opened his eyes to the sight of a rusting dumpster as he heard the haunting voices return. 

“Let’s kill them all Will Byers.” 

“You let us in and now you’re going to let us win.” 

“There’s no use in resisting Will Byers.” 

He sat up, slightly comforted by the fact he was no longer trapped in the upside down. 

He had to tell Mike. 

He had to tell the party. 

He had to tell them that, no matter how bat-shit crazy it sounds, shapeshifters exist.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and let me know if i should try writing more for the ST fandom (or if i should leave and never return lmao)  
> also feel free to talk to me on my instagram @s8urire!!


End file.
